The Survior of a Massacre
by J'Mocks
Summary: My story takes place after the slaughter of the Younglings in the Jedi Temple. My character, Octavian, was the lone survivor of the slaughter. When Octavian finds out what happened, he wants to find out why Anakin really did it. Well Octavian let his a


**The Night it Happened**

I remember that night it happened. How could I forget? One wouldn't forget a noble Jedi, such as Anakin Skywalker, walking into the room us Younglings were hiding in. My friend Jason was the first to approach Anakin. He was scared. We were all scared. What happened next was indescribable. Anakin would ignite his light saber, and slaughter all of us. Well, almost all of us, save for me. I was the only one to survive the massacre.

I was laying in the middle of the room, in intense pain. I laid there. Staring at the ceiling. I figured I was going to die that night. I started to cry. Everything got blurry. I could tell I was passing on. All of a sudden, I saw a bright light, I heard a soft voice say, "You'll be alright. I'm here to save you," the voice said as I blacked out. When I awoke I was in a all white room. I had a mask over my face to help with my breathing.

I looked up, and noticed I was hooked to a heart monitoring machine. I looked around. No one was in the room. I sat up and stretched. It felt like I had been asleep for eternity. My bones were stiff. Especially my back. When I scooted off the bed I was on a girl entered the room. She looked like an Angle to me.

As she got closer I got nervous. She was only within five yards from me. I could tell she was older than me, but not a lot older. She gave me a warm smile, "Its about time you came to. I began to worry about you. My name is Angela," she said as she reached her hand out.

I was hesitant for a moment. Her soft voice sounded familiar. Could of she had been the one who saved me…. No…. She couldn't have been. "My name is Octavian," I replied as I extended my right arm, I noticed it wasn't really mine, it was a robotic arm, I pulled it back in quick, "What happened to my arm!" I screamed out. I couldn't believe my sight. I shut my eyes, and clinched them. I opened them and still saw the hideous site.

"Your arm was cut off the night of the attack on the Jedi Temple," Angela said as she got closer to me.

"I don't remember any attack on the Jedi Temple. You're lying!" I yelled at her. I couldn't believe what she was saying. It would take a Sith Lord, or someone of that capability to attack and kill everyone in the Jedi Temple.

"Josh, I wish I was lying, but I'm not," she said as I saw a tear roll down her cheek, "I lost a good friend that day. One that I will always miss."

"I still don't believe you Angela. I need proof," I said backing away from her. For all I knew she could be in on it.

"You won't proof," she said in an angrily tone, "Come with me and I'll show you," she said as she turned and walked out the way she came in. I grabbed a robe and followed after her. We exited the white room and came to a long corridor with a single red light in the middle of it. As we got closer to the red light I could see there was a door under it on the right side of the corridor.

She stopped in front of it and keyed in her code. The doors hissed open and she entered. I soon followed. When I entered the dark room I saw Angela at a computer terminal. She was typing away. I stayed back towards the door. I wasn't going to trust her until I saw some proof.

Five minutes later Angela looked back at me, "Come here," she said in a bossy tone. I crept closer. I was very cautious though. She could of rigged the terminal to blow. She got up and stared at me. "Go ahead and sit down," she said as she backed away from the chair.

I took the chair and sat down. I looked at the monitor. "Are you sure you want to watch this?" she asked in a sad tone. I could tell this was hurting her. I looked at her, her eyes were starting to water up,

"Yes Angela. I need proof," when I finished my statement she walked over and hit a button on the terminal. The scream came to life. I was starting to remember. I saw me on the screen. I was training with Jason when we were ordered to stay in the room and hide. Minutes passed and soon I saw Anakin walk into the room. I smiled. I could tell he was there to save us. Jason ran out to Anakin and started to talk to him. What happened next, I couldn't bare. Anakin ignited his light saber and decapitated Jason.

My gut lurched. My eyes clinched shut. I then felt the tears start to roll down my face. Angela wasn't lying. I couldn't believe Anakin did this. Out of all the people in the galaxy, he committed this sin. As the video kept playing I saw Angela run into the room and kneel by my side. She picked me up and exited the room.

Angela walked over to the terminal and stopped the video feed. I felt ashamed. I should of believe in her. But was I wrong to doubt her? I couldn't remember anything from that night. But now, I was going to remember it forever. "Angela," I said as I turned to face her, "I'm sorry. I shou-," she cut me off.

"Its okay Josh. Giving your situation, I would of did the same," she replied with a smile. "Come on. I know your hungry. You've been asleep for days," she said as she left the room.

"That I can agree with you," I said as I laughed and followed her out the room. Once I was following her down the corridor I was thinking about Anakin. What drove him to do such a thing? I didn't know. But I was going to find out.


End file.
